


Losing Too Much

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Steve noticing that you’d lost a lot of weight and being concerned about your health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Losing Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906049) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Steve had taken the night off and the two of you are in his apartment spending some alone time together eating a meal that he had made. But Steve had noticed something about you. He had seen what you were a lot thinner. Too thin… he couldn’t understand what was going on with you and he was concerned. He grew more concerned when he saw you moving the food around the plate with your fork. “Y/N…”

You look up from your plate. “What is it Steve?” You asked in confusion.

“Are you alright?”  
  


“Yeah of course.”

“You hardly touched your food.”

“I’m fine Steve. Really I am.”

“Y/N… you didn’t eat lunch either…”

“Had a big breakfast.”

“Y/N this is dinner and you are doing the same thing…”

You sighed. “I’m fine Steve…”  
  


“No Y/N… you’re not fine.”

You closed your eyes.

“You look too thin. Please tell me what’s going on with you.”

You let out a sigh and looked up at him. “I’m fat.”

“Y/N…”

“It’s true…”   
  


“No, Y/N you’re not fat.”

“I am too.” You cried out.

“No, you aren’t… you are perfect the way you are.”

“I’ve seen the people look at us when we are out Steve. They don’t like the look of us together. They don’t know how a fat ass got with you.”

Steve got up from his seat and walked over to you. He kneeled in front of you. “Y/N… you’re not fat. You are beautiful. I love you. You shouldn’t care what they say. I love you Y/N… no one is going to change that…”  
  


You looked at Steve with wide eyes.

“I can help you Y/N.”

“I would like that.” You said softly.

Steve pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. He would help you. That was the only thing that mattered to him.


End file.
